


American Dream

by MakeItMagnificent



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItMagnificent/pseuds/MakeItMagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long way from home and a dream of something more for Stuart and Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Dream

Just one small lamp was lit in their hotel room when Stuart walked in. He threw his keys on the bed and kicked off his shoes, the noise absorbed by the thick pile carpet. The curtains were still open on the far side of the room and on the balcony, Stuart stood for a moment, gazing down at the twinkling lights of the small Texan city of Austin, spread out before him. He frowned and sighed. Turning, he dropped into the oversized plush velvety armchair and, leaning back, he stared at the ceiling.

Then he became aware of noises coming from behind the unlatched bathroom door - whispering, grunts, gasps, accompanied by a tell-tale slapping sound. Stuart's face lit up and he bounded out of the chair.

He peered around the door. There were two men in the bathroom. Holding tight to the sink was Vince, naked and bent over. Behind him, with eyes screwed shut was the man Stuart had last seen dancing with Vince a couple of hours earlier. He was big, over six foot, lots of muscles on a smooth hair-free body. He was pounding hard into Vince, who, with eyes squeezed tight shut, was gasping and moaning. As Stuart watched him, his smile slipped to a scowl, deepening into a full-on sneer.

Stuart banged hard on the bathroom door.

'Hey, I wanna piss - if you don't move your arses, I'm just coming in,' he said loudly.

He smiled to himself, listening to the two men cursing and the sound of clothes being grabbed. The door swung open and the large man stumbled through. Stuart stepped back to allow him to pass and he smiled sweetly up at him.

'Wait, wait, hang on, he's not staying -' Vince said, hurrying after him, clutching at his gaping trousers.

The man turned back briefly. 'Sorry, I can't do it with an audience. Very nice to meet you, Vernon.'

And he was gone.

'Vernon!' Stuart sniggered.

'What are you _doing_? Why did you do that? That's the third time now!'

'Because it's tempting? Because it's a laugh?'

'Were you watching me?'

'Hmmm ...' Stuart said, smiling coquettishly. 'Only for about five minutes.'

Vinced gasped. 'Do you want me to watch _you_?' Glaring at him, he realised he already knew the answer.

Stuart's smile widened. 'Go right ahead, pull up a chair, get some popcorn.'

Stuart lay in bed later, gazing up at the ceiling. Vince was asleep beside him, on his side and facing away. He sighed. He rolled over and stared at the crack in the curtains. He chewed on his lip. He wished he could get that image of Vince undone with pleasure out of his head. A sudden picture of Vince beneath him, on this bed, moaning and pleading, popped uninvited into his mind. Trying hard to concentrate on something else, _anything_ else, he knew sleep would take its time tonight.

\---------------

In a small, dingy club, not far from their hotel, Vince was staring hard at the couple in the corner. He watched transfixed as they kissed. It was a slow sexy kiss, tongues in and out of each other's mouths. One of them had fingers buried in the other's oh-so-familiar dark curls. Vince could feel his mouth pouting in resentment.

With four vodkas firing his confidence, he found himself sauntering over towards the couple. He slung an arm around Stuart's shoulders and kissed him sloppily on the cheek. Stuart pulled back as if he'd been stung.

'Vince! What are you doing?' Stuart glared at him, his eyes dark and ferocious.

'Babes!' Vince replied, grinning hard. 'Babes, you know what the doc said, you still need to give it another week to be completely clear.'

Stuart's mouth opened but no words came out. The other guy looked at Stuart as if he'd suddenly sprouted seeping pustules. He carefully extricated himself from Stuart's arms, and backed away and off to the other side of the room.

'What the almighty fuck was _that_?'

'Well ... babes, it was just so tempting. So funny.'

The evening ended there and the two men walked back to their hotel in sullen silence. Later in bed, Vince lay staring at patterns in the curtains highlighted by a ripening moon. Just a little bit of courage, he thought and all the time feeling the warmth emanating from Stuart's sleeping form. How difficult would it be to roll over, slip a hand over Stuart's naked hip and ... touch him?

\---------------

Another day over, another evening and Stuart was taking a shower as Vince sat on the bed listening. He chewed on his lip as he imagined Stuart naked and wet and soapy inside the next room. He scowled at his own reflection in the dressing table opposite. He imagined the water sluicing through Stuart's hair, over his chest and slipping down his back. And suddenly, on impulse, made confident by yet more booze, Vince tore off his own clothing and went over to the bathroom door. He stopped dead. He closely studied the panels in the door. Gazed down at his feet. Examined the long thin crack snaking its way across the ceiling. Moments passed and finally he turned away, shoulders slumped in disappointment and disgust.

As he turned, the door to their hotel room opened. The maid didn't see him at first, concentrating on getting her bag of cleaning products through the narrow space. When she looked up, Vince felt her eyes immediately take in his naked body. He stiffened with embarrassment, unable to move, caught like a rabbit in headlights. Her eyes widened, and gasping, she backed out of the room, muttering a stream of apologies.

Behind him, Vince realised the shower had stopped and hearing the door handle move, his head whipped round. The door opened with Stuart standing there, body still wet but a towel neatly wrapped round his waist. As he paused in drying his hair, his eyes fell on Vince.

'Vince!' he exclaimed. As the maid's had done, Stuart's eyes slid down Vince's body. He grinned in delight. 'Very nice! You should've come in, plenty of room. Think of the fun we could've had with the soap!'

_That's right, laugh it up, Stuart_. Ducking his head, he told Stuart to fuck off, shoved past him and slammed the bathroom door. He paused. He stared at his face in the mirror. Blushing and sweating with mortification, he let out a juddering sigh and climbed into the shower.

In the bedroom, Stuart was still smiling to himself having managed to nab a quick view of Vince's very nice smooth rounded arse. Then he looked towards the bathroom, hearing the slosh of water inside. Moving to the door, he paused, his hand fingering the knotted towel at his waist. He gazed at the door. He rested his hand on the handle and, sliding a fingertip backwards and forwards along its smooth rounded edge, he felt rigid with indecision.

Finally, irritation consuming him, he turned away.

\---------------

Three o clock in the morning and the first signs of a new day were brightening the room. Vince was wide awake and studying the dark outline of a painting hanging on the far wall. He hadn't slept well and just more of the same strange, mildly erotic dreams filled his head when he had slept. Beside him was Stuart, who'd rolled over in the night and Vince now found they were apparently sharing one pillow. He turned his head and feeling the softness of Stuart's hair against his cheek, he murmured quietly to himself. He leaned closer and breathed in the clean freshness, smiling at the tickle of hair on his skin.

He began to nuzzle against Stuart's head, lightly dropping small kisses. In his own mind, he reasoned that he was just giving him an innocent friend's kiss and that the arm he gently laid across Stuart's chest was just a sleepy accident.

Stuart choose that moment to groan loudly and lift his head.

'I wasn't doing anything!' Vince blurted out, jerking back, his heart hammering loudly. He pulled the duvet up and rolled over.

Stuart looked down at him, his face sleepy and confused.

'Gotta piss,' he muttered in reply as he struggled out of bed.

After his piss, Stuart stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned, trying to summon the scraps of a dream he'd just woken from. His hair ... his head being kissed. And a familiar smell, that warm, fragrant ... _Vince?_ ... smell. He sighed at his reflection and picked up the cloth. Rinsing it under the cold tap, he wiped his warm face. He stared down at his crotch and taking a breath, slipped a hand down, fingers gingerly curling around his cock. He was being so tentative he almost laughed out loud. His fingers didn't move. Gazing back at himself in the mirror he smiled and shook his head.

Resting his forehead against the mirror's coolness, Stuart thought of when they were younger, in Vince's room back in Manchester. He remembered that photograph of Barry Sheen in Hazel's Radio Times. Vince was looking at it and gabbling on about the TV show Barry was going to be on, that he didn't want to forget it was on and oh, oh my god, how brilliant would it be if you could just tape things and watch them later? Stuart grinned at the memory. He recalled how he'd watched Vince's face as he'd been talking, all bright eyes and heated blush. Stuart remembered the moment he'd gently slipped a hand down and had been thrilled to discover a hardness there. He'd unzipped Vince's trousers. He'd slipped a hand inside; how careful he'd been ... why? ... so Vince wouldn't _notice_? Like that kids' game of Operation where you try to remove organs without the buzzer going off? Stuart smiled at his reflection. He'd started a slow, leisurely wank watching Vince's face as it coloured. He'd watched tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow and listened to his quickening breath. All the time Vince keeping his eyes fixed on Barry ...

A sudden drip from the shower brought Stuart back to the present. He glanced down. He had no need to glance down. He knew that he was hard and aching.

_Where was that fourteen year old boy who'd taken a chance?_

\----------------

Back in the bedroom, Vince was on his front, wrapped firmly in bedclothes, his face snuggled deep in the pillow.

Stuart spoke. 'You asleep?'

Vince opened an eye a fraction and nodded. He shut it again before both eyes flew wide open.

'What are you _doing?_ ' he breathed. Stuart was looking down at him and grinning impishly. Vince also found himself about four inches away from Stuart's still hard penis.

'I was thinking about Barry Sheen.'

Before Vince had a chance to absorb this comment and form a suitable response, Stuart leant down and pulled the duvet out from where it was tucked in around him. He rolled him onto his back and sat down on the bed next to him.

'Wha ...' Vince began.

He didn't finish his sentence. Stuart leant closer and, tilting his head, planted a soft kiss on his lips. His mouth lingered over Vince's, his tongue sliding along the softness of his bottom lip before slipping inside. Vince didn't respond and Stuart pulled back, gazing down quizzically at his best friend.

'Vince?' he murmured. Vince didn't reply but lifting his hand, he ran tentative fingers through Stuart's hair. They slid slowly through the curls until his hand rested on the back of his head. Stuart was surprised by how firm this grip was and leant his head back into the touch. Vince gazed up at him, grinned, then yanked him down.

Vince was responsive this time. Lips met, sliding and slipping over the other's, tongues explored, hands running possessively in each other's hair. They clung to each other as if they hadn't kissed anyone for a lifetime. Quiet moans got louder still, until, out of breath and grinning madly, the two men pulled apart.

Stuart ran his hand down Vince's face, stroking his cheek, enjoying the sensation of hot damp skin and soft stubble. Unable to resist, he placed two fingers on Vince's lips. A moment's hesitation, then Vince licked the fingertips softly before sucking them deep into his mouth. Stuart gasped as a burst of pleasure shot straight down to his groin.

At the sounds of Stuart's obvious enjoyment, Vince pulled himself upright in the bed and, with hands sliding down his back to cup his arse, he manhandled Stuart into kneeling upright before him. He leant forward and kissed his belly. Stuart's warm and toned stomach seemed to flutter from his rapid breathing and Vince took his time, soft kisses and gentle licks serving as sweet endless torture to Stuart.

'Vin-ce please ...'

Vince looked up at Stuart, a naughty smile playing around his lips. Feeling Stuart's cock pressing against him, he dipped his head and took him inside, tasting his friend for the first time.

It was fast and intense as Stuart clung to Vince's shoulders and back, and Vince gripped his arse to control his increasingly desperate thrusting. Stuart's mind had emptied of sensible thought and any lingering doubts were blown apart and scattered into a million dazzling pieces. Within minutes he came, bucking hard and groaning. But Vince didn't pull away or release his grip until he'd ensured Stuart was licked thoroughly clean. Stuart grinned in delight as he gazed down at this man, his best friend for so long, watching him as he finished up.

He giggled.

'What?' Vince said, pulling back and looking up at him.

'Fucking fantastic!' Stuart answered, laughing.

Vince thanked him with a small kiss on the end of his cock. The kiss belied the turmoil going on inside of him: his heart was full to exploding; a mixture of relief and pride was running about in his head and his body tingled with desire and quivering anticipation. He gazed at his friend. Stuart quirked an eyebrow at him and, smirking with lecherous intent, Vince watched as he leant down, his hands beginning to roam. They moved slowly over Vince's chest, stroking his hardened nipples, exploring the smattering of hair on his chest and tracing the fine line of hair down from his tummy to his groin. Vince studied Stuart's hands, mesmerized by those fine slender fingers moving over his body. His silver rings glinted in the early morning light. He'd always loved those beautiful hands and now he found himself arching and squirming under their touch. Gasping, he managed to put a sentence together with most words in the right order.

'Stuart, please, God, aaah, come here ...'

Vince tore himself away from Stuart's teasing touch, struggling off the bed and pulling Stuart with him. Holding his face, he kissed him softly. But as Stuart tried to respond, Vince again dodged his wandering hands, pulling him across the room, expertly steering him around the coffee table before finally pushing him around and up against the dressing table. In a manner so nifty that Stuart would've been proud, Vince had already located and grabbed lube and condom.

Stuart, to his astonishment, found himself almost trembling with excitement from what he knew was coming and who was going to do it. He was thrilled at the suddeness of it all. Behind him, he could hear Vince unscrew the lube's cap, then carefully rescrew it. He smiled to himself. But the hot breath and words spoken in his ear brought him up short.

'You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Is that what you're waiting for?' Dirty words, new and unexpected. And a hot, slick finger slowly pushing into him left him undone.

Grasping the mirror for support, Stuart gazed at his reflection. His skin had a soft damp sheen and his eyes were half closed. His hair was a rumpled mess with one or two unruly curls slipping over his forehead. He panted heavily while Vince worked two and then three fingers within him. Stuart pushed back into their touch, desperate, teased almost to tears, craving more and more and finding himself muttering a quiet litany of almost incoherent begging and pleading. Behind him, Vince finally entered him. He took it slow, giving Stuart time to get used to the strange feeling of hard fullness. As Vince sped up, the care he'd had taken in preparing him meant discomfort and awkwardness was soon replaced with need and exquisite delight.

Vince clutched the mirror with hands possessively covering Stuart's. Their matching bracelets clinked softly together and in the glass, their eyes locked. Vince's face was hot and sweaty but all Stuart could see were those sparkling sea blue eyes. He found himself thinking - _that look on Vince's face, that look, it's all for me, it's all mine ..._ They grinned at each other - big beaming smiles of pleasure. Vince continued thrusting hard, no let up and as Stuart leant his head back, Vince took advantage of his damp, exposed skin, dipping his head to suckle at his neck. Vince's confidence shocked and thrilled him.

'Please, Vince ...' Stuart said, gasping, moments later.

Vince slipped a hand over Stuart's cock, his hand moving fast, keeping time with his thrusts. Finally, with dressing table banging on the wall, amid loudening groans, waves of pleasure began to build and surge through them. They rode it as Stuart leant his head back onto Vince's shoulder, Vince's body fully supporting him. The feelings gradually subsided, and as the two men sagged against the dressing table, Vince planted a soft kiss on Stuart's cheek.

'I didn't hurt you did I?' Vince whispered in his ear.

'Well, I'll still be feeling it tomorrow and the day after but fuck ... ' He sighed happily, 'I don't care.'

After removing the condom and tossing it into what looked like the bin, Vince pulled Stuart to him and together they sunk into the velvet armchair.

'And fuck, Vince,' Stuart continued, laughing, 'we could've just done it on the bed!'

'But I think y'all find with me, Stuart, that life is _never_ boring,' said Vince, doing his best, most appalling Texan drawl. Stuart snorted and grinned.

Stuart and Vince dozed as the minutes passed and the summer dawn filled the room. But a sudden bark of laughter broke the early morning post sex haze.

'What?' said Stuart.

'You really freaked me out, your cock standing an inch from my face.'

Stuart giggled at this absurdity. 'I thought you might like it.'

'Is that your usual seduction technique?' Vince said, chuckling.

'Worked, didn't it? My dick was in your mouth within-'

'Twat!'

'Of course, you won't need seducing next time, you'll just be putty in my hands -' Stuart continued, sliding a warm hand down Vince's thigh.

'There's gonna be a next time then?' said Vince, all innocence and wide eyes, trying to dodge Stuart's teasing fingers.

Stuart twisted round in the chair and pulling Vince towards him, he breathed huskily in his ear,

'With a fucking like that, what d'you fucking think?'

 

♥♥ The End ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> A big thankyou to QDS for the hard review, kind comments and fascinating advice. :D xxx


End file.
